Tu m'appartiens
by larosenoire9NC
Summary: Lilith, fan de SLG et plus particulièrement du Patron, rencontre un jour quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup...Beaucoup trop. Mais le Patron n'existe pas pourtant. Tu en es sûre? Lilith est ma propriété les autres appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.
1. Prologue

**Tu m'appartiens**

**Deuxième fic sur SLG avec une perso issue de mon esprit dérangée. Depuis un certain temps, j'avais envie de mettre le Patron sur le devant de la scène. Voilà maintenant chose faite!**

**Patron: C'est gentil ça gamine!**  
><strong>larosenoire9NC: Je ne suis pas gentille, je profite de pouvoir vous utiliser à ma guise!<strong>  
><strong>Patron: Quoi?<strong>

**A propos, Mathieu et ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent pas. Si la fic présente dérange le merveilleux créateur de SLG (bonjour si tu passes) je pourrais bien évidemment la supprimer.**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Lilith souriait toujours en refermant son ordinateur. Elle venait de voir le dernier épisode de Salut Les Geeks et, comme d'habitude, elle avait adoré! Son créateur se surpassait d'épisodes en épisodes et la jeune femme avait toujours autant de plaisir à suivre cette émission depuis près de trois ans.  
>Elle soupira et jeta un regard vers son mur où s'affichait un nombre important d'images de l'émission mais la plupart des images représentait le Patron, son personnage préféré. Comme beaucoup d'autres fans, elle avait tout de suite été attirée par le côté sombre (et pervers, ça va de soi) du personnage le plus machiavélique d'Internet et avait littéralement craqué sur la voix rauque emprunté par son créateur pour l'incarner. Deuxième problème: le Patron n'existait pas à proprement parler.<br>Elle jeta un oeil à son réveil: 13h30. Elle avait 20 minutes pour se préparer et partir travailler. Elle se leva, s'étira et partit vers la salle de bains: juste une retouche de maquillage: du crayon noir, du mascara pour intensifier son regard chocolat, un rouge soutenu sur les lèvres et un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle lissa sa jupe en cuir noir, ajusta sa chemise noire aussi, mit une veste de tailleur et des escarpins à talons, le tout noir, offrit un sourire carnassier à son reflet et s'estima satisfaite. Elle mit des lunettes de soleil, la faisant plus que jamais ressembler au Patron version féminine, attrapa son sac et sortit sous un soleil de plomb. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire (nda: particulière du patron. Ok je me tais.), d'où la tenue qu'elle portait.  
>Arrivée en avance, elle s'accorda un temps pour fumer une cigarette. Mais son boss avait décidé d'arriver en avance:<br>-Mademoiselle je ne vous paye pas pour flâner devant la boîte. Jetez-moi cette cigarette et mettez-vous au travail!  
>La brune soupira de lassitude et fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné.<p>

Dix-neuf heures. Elle avait enfin fini. Elle se leva en se passant la main dans les cheveux et décida de commencer sa soirée dans le bar proche de chez elle, pas besoin de se changer, le barman avait l'habitude.

Lilith commanda une bière et s'accouda au bar.  
>-Une bière, commanda une voix rauque près d'elle.<br>Elle jeta un oeil au nouvel arrivant et se figea. Un costume noir, ue cigarette aux lèvres, des lunettes noires cachant ses yeux et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, cet homme avait tout du Patron de SLG y compris la voix. Mais ce n'était pas possible: il n'existait pas.  
>Il finit par se rendre compte que la jeune femme le dévisageait:<br>-Un problème gamine?  
>-Tu ressembles juste beaucoup au Patron dans Salut Les Geeks, répondit Lilith en fixant son verre.<br>-Ben ouais, c'est moi!  
>-Très drôle, comme s'il existait!<br>-Attends tu t'imagines quoi gamine? Qu'on est des élucubrations de l'esprit de Mathieu? On existe, on a tous une vie à part entière!  
>-Bien sûr.<br>-Tu m'énerves gamine!  
>Le Patron attrapa la main de la brune et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, la tira hors du bar, fermement décidé à l'emmener chez Mathieu pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, peu importe la réaction de son créateur.<p>

**Et voilà! Fin du premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement la suite (un par semaine minimum). **

**Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre, c'est juste l'introduction, la suite deviendra vite plus alléchante.**

**Reviews?**


	2. La rencontre

**Chapitre 1: La rencontre**

Le Patron tira Lilith à travers la ville avant de la faire s'arrêter devant un immeuble.  
>-"C'est donc là qu'habite Mathieu?" pensa la jeune femme.<br>N'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, l'homme la poussa à l'intérieur et la fit grimper les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Il poussa la porte du premier appartement et la fit entrer à l'intérieur.  
>Elle découvrit un salon avec Mathieu qui buvait une bière devant la télé tout en caressant distraitement son chat. Il haussa un sourcil à l'arrivée des deux protagonistes, puis avisant le visage furieux du Patron, il lança:<br>-Qu'est ce qui se passe Patron? Tu es jaloux parce que t'as trouvé ton alter-ego féminin?  
>-La ferme gamin! Non, elle ne croit pas qu'on existe, c'est tout.<br>-Attends, tu nous ramènes une fangirl seulement parce qu'elle ne croit pas qu'on existe, s'énerva Mathieu en se levant. Mais tu es complètement taré!  
>-Euh...commença la brune. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...<br>Mathieu se tourna vers elle et se radoucit.  
>-Nan t'inquiète pas, c'est pas de ta faute. Comment tu t'appelles?<br>-Lilith...  
>Mathieu se rassit:<br>-Les gars!  
>D'un couloir sortirent alors le Geek, Maître Panda et le Hippie. Lilith écarquilla les yeux, puis tourna de l'oeil et s'évanouit.<p>

Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur un canapé avec un gamin aux yeux bleus et une casquete à l'envers qui l'observait avec inquiétude:  
>-Elle est réveillée, lança-t-il de sa petite voix.<br>-J'ai pas rêvée, grogna la jeune femme en portant la main à sa tête.  
>-Pas vraiment, dit Mathieu en entrant dans le salon, un verre d'eau à la main.<br>-Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux gamine et que tu sais qu'on existe, tu peux rentrer chez toi.  
>A l'entente de cette phrase, le sang de Lilith ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant le criminel et lui cracha:<br>-Attends! Tu me traînes dans toute la ville pour satisfaire un de tes putains de caprices et tu me vires comme ça! Mais va te faire voir!  
>-Oh non! Pas de ça gamine!, répondit le Patron en lui tordant le poignet, obligeant la jeune femme à se mettre à genoux.<br>-Lâche-la, s'écria Mathieu. Lilith, tu peux dormir sur le canapé et rentrer demain si tu veux.  
>-Merci, dit-elle. Et au fait Mathieu?<br>-Oui?  
>-J'adore ton émission!<br>Le châtain la remercia d'un sourire et monta dans sa chambre suivi par ses personnalités.

Le lendemain matin, Lilith se réveilla à l'odeur du café. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit en position assise.  
>-Ah t'es réveillée, dit Mathieu en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Café?<br>-Oui je veux bien.  
>Les différentes personnalités de Mathieu le rejoignirent une par une en finissant par l'homme en noir. Il était toujours aussi désagréable et Lilith murmura:<br>-Quand je pense que tu es mon perso préféré dans SLG!  
>-T'es sérieuse là gamine?<br>-Pourquoi? Ca t'étonnes?  
>-Non pas tant que ça en fait.<br>-Macho!  
>Il ricana et la jeune femme soupira de découragement. Elle se trouvait en face de son idole et était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle finit son café, se leva et dit:<br>-Merci pour tout Mathieu mais il faut que je rentre chez moi.  
>-Je comprends. Repasse quand tu veux, tiens.<br>Il lui tendit un numéro de téléphone griffoné sur un bout de papier, elle rougit et bafouilla:  
>-M...merci...<p>

L'après-midi passa lentement pour Lilith qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures. Le Patron, Mathieu, les autres, le téléphone de Mathieu...Elle devrait être aux anges mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop...soudain? Inhabituel? Pas commun en tous cas.  
>Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas que le soir commençait à tomber. Elle s'en aperçut quand son ventre se mit à gronde furieusement contre le manque de nourriture. Elle mangea rapidement puis mit sa nuisette noire en soie.<br>Au moment de se coucher, la sonnette retentit. Elle se leva en grommelant et ouvrit la porte.  
>-Toi?<br>Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle:  
>-Moi.<p>

**FIN. Non je rigole. Bon je pense que vous avez deviné qui est derrière la porte.**  
><strong>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez?<strong>  
><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Un nouvel emploi

**Chapitre2: Un nouvel emploi**

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi?  
>-Je t'ai suivi. Et d'après ce que je vois, je n'ai pas eu tort.<br>L'homme la détaillait. Toujours en nuisette, légèrement trop courte, Lilith rougit violemment et s'empara du premier manteau qu'elle trouva pour cacher sa nudité plus qu'évidente sous sa nuisette légèrement transparente.  
>-Quel dommage, soupira le Patron.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
>-La moindre des politesses serait de m'inviter à entrer, de me proposer à boire et après de me poser cette question.<br>-J'allais me coucher là alors ta politesse, je m'en tamponne le mph...  
>Le criminel l'avait coupé en l'embrassant. Mais pas un petit baiser timide non, le baiser sauvage, furieux, dévorant, le baiser brusque et pourtant si délicieux. Il avait fermé la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqué Lilith sur le mur juste à côté. Il recula juste un peu pour murmurer:<br>-C'est toi que je veux fillette!  
>-Qu...<br>Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que déjà, il emprisonnait à nouveau ses lèvres. Elle avait commencé à fermer les yeux de plaisir mais dans un brusque accès de lucidité, elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre. Il recula légèrement avec un regard furieux, il essuya sa lèvre saignante.  
>-Je ne suis pas ta putain, cracha la jeune femme.<br>-Tu crois? répondit l'homme en la plaquant sauvagement contre le mur. Moi je crois qu'au contraire tu l'es. Ma putain préférée.  
>Il glissait déjà sa main sous sa nuisette et...elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un rêve! Un putain de rêve! Depuis qu'elle était partie de chez Mathieu, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, il apparaissait. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans que le pervers ne se glisse dans ses rêves, lui assurant réveils en sueur et peur panique. Ce n'était plus possible! Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, le pire? Elle reprenait le boulot dans moins de trois heures et il valait mieux ne pas arriver au bureau avec une tête de déterrée.<p>

Au travail, elle restait souriante, disponible et enthousiaste mais sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle croyait reconnaître le Patron ou entendait une voix rauque près d'elle. Le pire fut quand son boss lui souffla dans le cou pour rigoler mais elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait poussé un cri perçant et avait copieusement insulté son supérieur avant de se rendre compte à qui elle s'adressait. Elle s'était alors répandue en excuses et son boss l'avait congédié sans plus de cérémonie lui accordant une semaine de congé, mettant sa réaction sur le compte du surmenage.  
>Elle sortit donc de la boîte en trainant légèrement les pieds, inspira un grand coup, remit ses lunettes de soleil et reprit sa marche. Elle en avait marre de ce travail: un patron qui se foutait d'elle, des horaires crevants, des gens désagréables, des...Elle rentra dans quelqu'un:<br>-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.  
>-J'espère bien, répondit la personne qu'elle avait percutée.<br>Elle releva vivement la tête. Oh non! Pas lui! Pas cette fois! Elle se tendit d'un coup, recula d'un pas, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées prête à attaquer s'il le fallait.  
>-Eh ça va gamine? On dirait que tu as vu un monstre.<br>Elle restait sur ses gardes.  
>-Eh oh! Gamine! Je te parle! Calme-toi je vais pas te bouffer! -il avisa le corps de la jeune femme qui tremblait- Eh ça va pas?<br>Elle se mordit les lèvres et soupira, relâchant le tension dans son corps avant de secouer la tête.  
>-Nan ça va pas!<br>Le criminel haussa un sourcil, ça ne ressemblait à Lilith de se livrer, enfin pour le peu qu'il en avait vu:  
>-Tu veux en parler?<br>Il l'avait entraîné dans un bar et l'avait écouté déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur surtout à propos de son boulot. Il réfléchit puis lui opposa un sourire carnassier:  
>-J'ai peut-être un travail à te proposer!<p>

**Alors? A votre avis qu'est ce que le Patron va lui proposer? Sachant qu'à la base elle est secrétaire? Juste un peu d'imagination, ce n'est pas forcément ce que vous croyez.**  
><strong>Reviews (c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir)?<strong>


	4. Première soirée

**Chapitre 3: Première soirée**

-Pas question! Je refuse!  
>Le Patron haussa un sourcil, une moue exaspérée sur le visage.<br>-Pourquoi? C'est un travail comme un autre.  
>-Non mais t'es sérieux? Tu t'entends parler?<br>Le criminel esquissa un sourire, se leva et se rapprocha dangeureusement de la brune. Lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de sa vis-à-vis, il murmura:  
>-Petite nature! En fait, tu te la joues aguicheuse, séductrice mais tu es bien plus prude que tu veux le montrer.<br>Lilith se renfrogna. Elle prude? Certainement pas mais elle ne couchait pas avec le premier venu et l'idée du travail que venait de lui proposer le Patron ne l'enchantait guère.  
>-Allons, tu as une semaine de congé, tu peux au moins essayer pour un soir.<br>-Ok mais si ça ne me plaît pas, je m'en vais aussi sec.  
>-Oh ne t'en fais pas ça te plaira, répondit l'homme sur un ton qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais Lilith était loin d'être n'importe qui.<p>

Le soir-même, elle le suivit à travers Paris avant de se retrouver devant une grande maison rose. Elle ne put déchiffrer l'inscription de l'enseigne mais grimaçait déjà à l'idée d'y pénétrer.  
>-Mets tes lunettes, lui conseilla le Patron.<br>Elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil ressemblant à ce moment à son homologue masculin dans les moindres détails: les mêmes vêtements, le même air hautin, les lunettes sur le nez, la cigarette au coin des lèvres.  
>Le criminel poussa la porte en arborant un sourire supérieur et Lilith retint son souffle: un bordel. Un putain de bordel où des femmes toutes plus dénudées les unes que les autres acouraient pour saluer le Patron. Elles se trainaient littéralement à ses pieds et Lilith retint un rictus dégoûté en voyant que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le Patron. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et la présenta à une rousse à très forte poitrine, plutôt bien en chair:<br>-Voici Lilith. Lilith, je te présente Madie, la gérante du bordel.  
>La brune salua la gérante d'un signe de tête et chuchota:<br>-Si j'ai bien compris, je vais la remplacer, c'est ça?  
>-Où as-tu vu jouer ça?<br>-Mais tu m'avais dit que...que je pourrais gérer...  
>L'homme en noir lui sourit, passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, approcha son visage et effleura ses lèvres avant de murmurer:<br>-Et tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante.  
>Qu...QUOI? Lilith recula d'un pas, un air effaré sur le visage. Il s'était royalement foutu d'elle en lui promettant qu'elle aurait juste un bordel à gérer et sourire aux dégueulasses qui viendraient se payer ses prostituées. Rien d'autre et qu'elle serait payée bien plus que son salaire actuel. Jamais il n'avait insinué le fait qu'elle devrait...en faire partie.<br>Il ricanait devant sa réaction. La brune tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le bordel, elle partit dans les étages sachant très bien qu'elle risquait gros si elle en partait. Elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures quand elle entendit une des filles demander qui elle était et lui de répondre:  
>-C'est ma pute personnelle.<br>Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva à l'étage et tomba sur une grande chambre: un lit à baldaquins deux places trônait en son centre, des draps en satin appelaient à s'y allonger et Lilith ne résista pas et se laissa tomber dessus en laissant son regard se perdre sur les rideaux du lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua, faisant sursauter Lilith qui se redressa d'un coup pour se retrouver face au Patron. Il semblait furieux:  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fous là gamine?<br>-J'attends de pouvoir me barrer.  
>Elle ignorait d'où venait cette envie soudaine de le provoquer mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle ne s'écraserait pas devant lui. Lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux faisant tomber ses lunettes par la même occasion.<br>-Répète un peu gamine! Te barrer? Mais tu travailles ici maintenant et tu sais quoi? Tu vas vite te changer et faire plaisir aux clients!  
>-C'est mort! Plutôt crever!, grogna-t-elle en retenant un gémissement de douleur.<br>Le Patron la lâcha et répliqua d'un ton étonnamment calme:  
>-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. T'es prude.<br>-Arrête avec ça!  
>-T'appelles ta réaction comment gamine?<br>Elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions face au Patron: la colère qu'il lui inspirait, le refus de "coopérer" mais l'incapacité de soutenir son regard, la jalousie qu'elle avait éprouvé quand les femmes avaient accourus, l'envie de le provoquer mais aussi celle de faire ce qu'il lui demandait quand c'était gentillement...  
>Elle releva les yeux et demanda:<br>-Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais ta "pute personnelle"?  
>-A ton avis gamine?<br>Le Patron eut un sourire et avança sur Lilith pour la plaquer contre le matelas. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, l'homme en noir à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.  
>-A ton avis, chuchota-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'entends par "pute personnelle"?<br>Elle écarquilla les yeux, elle commençait à avoir peur. Peur de cet homme qui pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Elle était de toute façon incapable de lui résister que ce soit sur le plan physique ou le plan psychique. Elle avait toujours été attirée par lui comme beaucoup de fans mais en fait, il était différent de ce qu'il montrait dans ses vidéos. Ou plutôt le contraire, il était exactement comme il le disait: un pervers, un psychopate, un dégénéré, un criminel et tout ce qu'il disait ne relevait pas de la fiction.  
>Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui rapprocha son visage de la jeune femme et s'arrêta assez proche pour que leurs souffles se mêlent mais pas assez pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il suffisait à peine que Lilith tendent les lèvres pour pouvoir goûter celles du Patron mais elle était tétanisée, il était trop proche. Sa respiration était saccadée et le regard du criminel, qu'elle pouvait distinguer malgré sa paire de lunettes, n'arrangeait pas les choses.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lilith?, chuchota-t-il avec une intonation particulière en prononçant son prénom.  
>La susnommée ne résista pas plus longtemps et releva la tête pour pouvoir enfin toucher ces lèvres tentatrices au dessus d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait accéder aux portes du paradis, le Patron recula en ricanant.<br>-Oh non, gamine. Ca ne marche pas comme ça!  
>Il était toujours sur elle et l'entravait encore au niveau des poignets. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contenir: elle avait besoin de le sentir contre ses lèvres, contre son corps, sentir sa chaleur, entendre sa voix ne lui suffisait plus. Elle commença à gigoter.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamine?  
>-Patron...gémit-elle.<br>Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Elle le désirait, il le sentait. Et il adorait ça. Il adorait la voir soumise à lui, elle si fière et si froide. Elle n'avait pas pu lui résister, il avait réussit.  
>Il l'embrassa dans le cou la faisant frissonner de plaisir, lécha et suçota la peau tendre. Lilith se cambra lorsqu'il la mordit. Il la rendait folle, elle sentait son corps en ébullition et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées à la suite. Plus rien ne comptait hormis lui. Lui et son corps contre le sien. Lui et la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Lui et sa voix rauque. Lui...<br>Le Patron releva la tête et la regarda:  
>-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ma belle? Dis-le moi clairement et tu l'obtiendras.<br>-Je...je...  
>Elle n'arriverait pas à articuler clairement s'il continuait à jouer du bout de sa langue derrière son oreille. Elle gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il la mordilla en souriant:<br>-Je vois, tu veux qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Autant commencer tout de suite alors.

**Oh le beau cliffhanger que je mets. Désolée mais je suis obligée d'arrêter là. Le chapitre est plus long comme promis.**

**J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine mais l'écriture me prend un peu plus de temps à cause de leur longueur.**

**Bon pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour le prochain chapitre (Hippie: Si grosse! larosenoire9NC: C'est mort! Demande à Mathieu). Un petit citron pressé plein de vitamine C. **

**Allez enjoy! Reviews?**


	5. Je te protège

**Chapitre 4 : Je te protège**

**Oui je sais l'épisode 86 est sorti (*pleure*: mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiii il s'est coupé les cheveux?) mais la fic est sortie avant donc petite précision: il a toujours les cheveux longs et le Patron aussi par conséquent.**

Lilith était pétrifiée. Les choses sérieuses? Il avait vraiment l'intention de...Sans lui demander son avis, vu qu'il la bloquait encore en tenant ses poignets d'une seule main à présent, l'autre caressant ses flancs. Elle se mordit violemment les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir sous les doigts du Patron qui glissaient sous sa chemise.  
>-Pa...Patron...arrêtes...réussit-elle à haleter.<br>-Pardon?  
>-Arrêtes ça...<br>Le Patron la fixa d'un air mauvais et resserra sa prise autour des poignets de la jeune femme la faisant grimacer de douleur:  
>-Oh non fillette! Pas de ça avec moi!<br>Il la mordit dans le cou avec brusquerie et reprit ses caresses. Sa main commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de la brune tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et à mesure. La chaleur remonta brusquement dans le corps de la jeune femme: au diable tout ce qu'elle avait pû penser ou dire, elle le voulait! Elle le désirait encore et encore. Elle voulait s'aggripper à ses cheveux, le forcer à descendre plus bas, l'embrasser, le sentir se fondre dans son corps...Elle tremblait sous la langue de l'homme qui s'amusait à retracer les contours de sa poitrine, des ses flancs, passer avec une lenteur frustrante au dessus de sa jupe.  
>Le criminel finit par dégraffer le soutien-gorge de sa victime et s'attaqua à sa poitrine la léchant, la mordant, la suçant arrachant des gémissements plaintifs à Lilith. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de lui, qu'elle soit dépendante. Il lâcha finalement ses poignets et descendit avec une lenteur plus que décevante la jupe en cuir embrassant au passage l'intérieur des cuisses. Lilith gémit et se cambra violemment lorsqu'il effleura involontairement son entrejambe. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres:<br>-Et ça me demande d'arrêter!  
>Il s'appliqua à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses évitant avec application l'endroit qui demandait le plus d'attention. Il lui passa rapidement la main dessus et remonta au niveau de son visage:<br>-Pour une gamine qui ne veux pas, tu es bien mouillée... J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, fillette! Et je t'assure que je ne vais pas être tendre!  
>Il aggrippa sa culotte qu'il lui retira en plantant ses ongles dans sa chair laissant des griffures le long de ses hanches et sur les cuisses. Elle poussa un cri de douleur immédiatement remplacé par un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'une langue vint jouer avec son clitoris. Il s'appliqua à lécher, mordiller, suçoter le petit bouton de chair se déléctant des cris de sa partenaire qui ne se retenait plus. Il fit délicatement entrer sa langue dans le vagin humide devant lui arrachant des ronronnements de plaisir à Lilith:<br>-Pa...tron...mmmh...je...oh ouiiiiiiiiiii encore...cria-t-elle en tremblant de plaisir.  
>Bon Dieu ce que le Patron pouvait être doué avec sa langue! Et pas que. Elle sentait ses doigts agiles courir le long de ses hanches redessinant leurs contours puis glisser sur ses cuisses et s'y aggripper. Et puis, alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme, plus rien.<br>Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le Patron se débarrasser de sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon restant en caleçon. Il avisa son regard perdu et ricana:  
>-Je t'ai dit quoi gamine? Je ne vais pas être tendre! Suce!<br>Lilith resta interdite un instant en voyant la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du seul homme qui savait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions contradictoires. Mais en même temps, elle le détestait. Elle détestait cet homme qui jouait avec elle comme un vulgaire objet alors que...  
>-T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit?!<br>Elle sursauta et s'exécuta. Elle s'approcha à quatra pattes, descendit le sous-vêtement du criminel dévoilant sa splendide verge et ferma les yeux en le prenant en bouche. Elle essayait d'oublier ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ça la dégoûtait et elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait avant.  
>-Gamine, soupira le Patron. Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté.<br>Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui imposa le rythme qu'il désirait pendant que son autre main courait le long du dos de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner de plaisir autant que cette fellation la rendait malade. Il lui chuchota les mots dont lui seul avait le secret et elle se calma instantanément continuant sa fellation. Il l'arrêta soudainement, l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre et remonta son bassin avant de la pénétrer violemment. Elle cria. Plus de douleur que de plaisir. Il ne cherchait pas à être doux de toute façon, seul la pilonner à un rythme saccadé importait. Et Lilith ne pouvait plus résister. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait ce que l'homme lui infligeait et avant de pouvoir se retenir, une flopée d'injures et de blasphèmes sortirent de sa bouche montrant son plaisir.  
>Après plusieurs vas et vient tous plus violents les uns que les autres, les deux partenaires finirent par atteindre le septième ciel. Le Patron se retira, se rhabilla et s'assit près du lit tandis que la brune essayait de reprendre son souffle.<br>-C'est fini, gamine. Tu sais ce que tu n'auras plus jamais donc maintenant, tu te changes et tu accueilles les clients.  
>Elle le regarda et afficha un visage dur.<br>-Non! Je ne le ferai pas!  
>-Ce n'est pas une question!<br>-Mais...  
>L"homme l'attrapa par le cou lorsqu'elle essayait de se redresser et la plaqua contre le matelas.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'en veux encore gamine? T'en as pas eu assez? J'ai fait de toi ma pute personnelle, tu pourrais au moins t'estimer heureuse!  
>-De...de quoi? haleta-t-elle.<br>-T'as toujours pas compris? Je te protège!

**Bon j'arrête là. Je suis désolée, j'ai galéré pour le lemon mais je vous assure que le prochain (oui, il y en aura un) sera mieux travaillé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, perso je ne l'aime pas mais en essayant de le réécrire je l'ai trouvé encore pire alors j'ai laissé la première forme.**

**Enjoy! Reviews?**


	6. Premier client

**Chapitre 5:Premier client**

-Je te protège!  
>Quoi? Il la protégeait? Mais de quoi? De qui? Lilith ne comprenait pas et la main qui enserrait son cou ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement mais le Patron ne la lâcha pas pour autant.<br>-S'il te...plaît...  
>Elle commençait à étouffer. L'homme en noir ricana et dit:<br>-Excuse-toi gamine!  
>Que...Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Hormis refuser de vendre son corps au premier pervers qui la verrait. Le fait que le Patron resserra ses doigts autour de sa gorge l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps.<br>-Pardon...je suis désolée...  
>La poigne se relâcha et la jeune femme se redressa en se massant la nuque. Elle regarda le criminel avec incompréhension et hésita un moment. Devait-elle lui demander?<br>-Je...je ne comprends pas. Tu me protèges de quoi au juste?  
>-Ma pute personnelle, ça signifie que le premier ou la première qui te fait du mal ou te touche sans ma permission est mort. Je te protège de certains clients et je te protège des autres. Tu crois quoi? Que les nouvelles venues sont accueillies à bras ouverts? En général pour se faire une place ici, c 'est à coups d'insultes, de coups bas etc. Je t'épargne le bizutage et les heures de maquillage le matin pour cacher les ecchymoses et les bleus donnés par les employées. Dernière chose: je peux te refuser à certains clients.<br>Lilith n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: il la protégeait vraiment? De tous en plus. Elle aurait juste droit à des regards noirs sans plus. Il la protégeait, il la protégeait elle. Elle voulut le remercier mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était quand même une prostituée, une simple pute. A cause de lui.  
>-Pourquoi tu me protèges? fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.<br>-Ce n'est pas ton problème. Viens, suis-moi!  
>Elle se rhabilla rapidement pour le suivre à travers plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur une grande salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à une loge. Des vêtements tous plus affriolants les uns que les autres s'étalaient sur des portants, des femmes se maquillaient devant des miroirs pendant que d'autres se changeaient. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs femmes se précipitètrent sur le Patron avec un regard d'adoration. Il leur lança quelques compliments, expliqua la situation de Lilith et lança:<br>-Je vous la laisse les filles. Pas de bétises!  
>Puis il partit. La brune frissonna en voyant le regard de toutes ces femmes posé sur elle mais bizarrement elles ne semblaient pas hostiles. Une blonde à moitié nue la prit par le bras:<br>-Alors comme ça t'es la favorite du Patron?  
>-Euh...je dirai pas ça non plus...<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez on va tout t'apprendre. Je m'appelle Alison.  
>-Lilith.<br>Alison expliqua comment se passait les nuits au bordel, lui montra différentes tenues et lui prêta même son maquillage. Au bout de deux heures, Lilith sortit des "loges" vêtue d'un bustier très décollété et dos nu rouge couvert de dentelle noire, une mini jupe plissée noire, des bas résilles et des bottes en cuir noir qui lui remontaient au dessus des genoux. Elle était coiffée et maquillée avec soin par Alison avec qui elle s'entendait très bien.  
>Celle-ci la prit par le bras:<br>-Viens on va te montrer au boss.  
>Lilith la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée principale et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme en noir. Il la détailla avec un rictus:<br>-Voilà tu es présentable! Alison montre-lui sa chambre!  
>Alison entraîna Lilith à travers les couloirs sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle lui montra une chambre à peu près semblable à celle qu'elle avait quittée un peu plu tôt et elle grimaça. Dans un coin de la chambre, s'empilait un amas d'objet à l'utilisation plus ou moins douteuse<br>-Bon ben, bon courage, dit Alison avant de partir.  
>Lilith se précipita vers les objets et les cacha sous le lit: pas question d'être encore plus utilisée comme un objet. Déjà qu'elle devait jouer la pute! Cette idée la révulsait! Et elle avait accepté pour les beaux yeux (en fait, elle en savait rien, elle ne les avait vu qu'en vidéo) du Patron. Elle s'assit sur le lit.<p>

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on frappa à la porte. Elle vint ouvrir et se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond, les yeux marrons clairs qui la dépassait d'une tête. Il eut un sourire en la découvrant et elle recula d'un pas, pas rassurée.  
>-Tu t'appelles comment?<br>-Lilith.  
>-Enchanté moi c'est Axel. On va bien s'amuser.<br>-Oui sûrement.  
>Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle devait sourire, être aguicheuse, joueuse, exciter ce mec, lui tourner autour en lui caressant le corps enfin bref, tout ce qu'Alison lui avait appris mais elle en était incapable. Rien que la pensée de coucher avec cet homme lui donnait la nausée, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors une phrase de sa collègue lui revint en tête:<br>"Si jamais c'est trop dur, imagine un homme qui t'excite."  
>Oui, ça elle savait faire. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire carnassier et particulièrement aguicheur se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de l'homme en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, bougeant légèrement son bassin.<br>-Alors mon cher, qu'est ce qui vous ferait...plaisir? finit-elle par murmurer sensuellement à son oreille.  
>Axel eut un sourire, elle semblait parfaite. Un corps délicieux et une façon de se comporter plus qu'excitante. Il allait assurément passer une excellente soirée. Dans la tête de Lilith, son imagination tournait à plein régime: ne pas imaginer cet homme face à elle, raccourcir ses cheveux, les faire devenir châtain, une paire de lunettes noires se dessinait sur ses yeux, il devenait un peu plus petit, une voix rauque, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, un costume noir et cette odeur si particulière qui faisait chavirer Lilith à chaque fois. Oui, voilà qui l'excitait: le Patron. Lui, il était d'une beauté exquise, lui, il savait manier les désirs de la meilleure des façons, lui, il savait amener le plaisir à son paroxysme...pas comme cet homme. Déjà, il ne s'avérait pas aussi bien membré que le criminel et de plus, il lui faisait mal. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'il la mordit violemment à l'épaule et un autre lorsqu'il la gifla. Oh non! Elle venait de tomber sur un adepte du sado-masochisme. Elle allait devoir endurer les coups sans rien dire. Un hurlement franchit ses lèvres quand le blond ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui envoyer son genou dans les côtes alors qu'elle se mettait à genoux pour lui faire une fellation mais là toute l'imagination du monde ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait mal.<br>-Dépêche-toi de me sucer, salope!  
>Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas!<p>

**Juste une petite précision, dans ce chapitre je dénigre les prostituées au possible. Je n'ai absolument rien contre ces femmes dans la vraie vie, Lilith est juste répugnée d'être traitée comme telle. **

**Pas de cliffanger cette fois-ci. Si? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé^^**  
><strong>Je vous aime.<strong>

**Reviews?**

**(Camboune30 tu auras droit à une dédicasse dans mon prochain chapitre)**


	7. Blessée (première partie)

**Chapitre 6: Blessée (première partie)**

**Je dédicasse ce chapitre à Camboune30. Je pense que ça va te rappeller quelque chose ;) Bisous. Bonne lecture.**

-Je peux savoir d'où tu te permets de toucher à ma pute?  
>-C'est son boulot mec, répondit Axel sans même regarder qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>Grossière erreur! Quand le Patron s'adresse à vous, on le regarde! Voire on s'incline. Et cet homme ne le comprit que bien trop tard. Notamment lorsque le criminel l'attrapa par le cou et le projeta sur le mur. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dégaina un coup de talon dans la machoire; un craquement retentit en même temps qu'un gémissement d'Axel.  
>-Alors comme ça tu te permets de brutaliser une de mes filles?<br>-Ce sont que des catins, chercha à se justifier le blond.  
>Grossière erreur numéro deux! On ne répond jamais au Patron, on s'écrase! Voire on s'excuse.<br>-Ce sont mes catins!  
>Un coup dans le ventre puis il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le relever.<br>-Alors écoute gamin, un on ne va pas te rendre ton fric, deux ne reviens jamais ici, trois adresse-toi à qui que ce soit à ce sujet et c'est mon revolver qui va faire connaissance avec toi, c'est clair ou il faut que j'en rajoute?  
>Axel, fier ou fou, rétorqua:<br>-Je m'en branle. Va te faire foutre!  
>Le Patron frappa la tête du blond sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse puis le tira hors de la chambre, les employées sauraient quoi en faire. Un gémissement le fit se retourner vers Lilith, recroquevillée près du lit.<br>-Gamine...  
>Elle releva son visage, les yeux remplis de larmes contenues, elle tremblait et tenait ses mains contre ses côtes meurtries. Un hématome se dessinait sur sa pomette gauche et du sang coulait encore un peu de la morsure à l'épaule. L'homme en noir s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa doucement le visage et la serra contre lui lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.<br>-T'inquiète pas gamine, je suis là.  
>Elle aggripa la veste du Patron en tremblant de plus belle. Elle avait failli se faire violer avec consentement! Elle ne s'appartenait plus, elle était tout au plus un jouet sexuel et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à cet instant. Malheureusement pour elle, le Patron n'était pas du genre à consoler longuement les gens, même pas à les consoler du tout. Il la repoussa gentiment et lui dit:<br>-Sèche tes larmes gamine et passe à autre chose. On va te trouver un autre client pour ce soir.  
>Elle écarquilla les yeux: il comptait la faire continuer? Avec des côtes endommagées, un hématome sur la joue et une morsure sanglante sur l'épaule? Il voulait qu'elle continue après le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir? Il était hors de question qu'elle continue dans cet état. De toute façon, elle en était incapable. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes la lachèrent et elle retomba à genoux sur le sol de la chambre.<br>Le criminel la considéra longuement puis lâcha:  
>-Tu peux dormir ici, je demanderai à ce qu'on ne te dérange pas.<br>C'est tout? Il la laissait comme ça, en plein milieu d'une chambre sordide avec une phrase acide et la douleur pour seule compagnie? La porte claqua. Elle se traîna sur le lit et se recroquevilla en positon foetale avant de sangloter.

Ce fut d'abord le froid qui la réveilla puis la sensation d'une présence à ses côtés. Elle chercha à se redresser mais une voix lui chuchota:  
>-Du calme gamine, c'est moi.<br>C'était peut-être la principale raison pour laquelle Lilith ne voulait pas rester calme mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de se rallonger en serrant les dents. Le Patron se redressa et lui dit:  
>-Assis-toi.<br>Elle s'éxécuta. il lui caressa doucement le visage, s'attardant sur sa joue meurtrie. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux pour les mettre derrière ses épaules et commença à délasser lentement le bustier de la jeune femme. Elle recula précipitamment et chercha à descendre du lit mais il lui attrapa les poignets et dit d'une voix douce:  
>-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors laisse-toi faire.<br>Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer brièvement celle de Lilith. Ce contact ne dura qu'une seconde mais il la fit frissonner. Le Patron la replaça correctement face à lui et finit de lui retirer son haut. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge en dessous comme le lui avait conseillé Alison. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas penser aux mains de l'homme en noir qui lui retirait ses bottes, ses bas et sa mini-jupe. Elle avait quand même pris soin de mettre un string en dentelle noir mais il lui enleva également sans autre préambule.  
>-Allez allonge-toi!<br>Quoi? Comme ça? Pas de préliminaires, rien? Elle serra les paupières pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se rallongea sur les draps du lit. Voilà, là c'était officiel: elle ne valait rien. Ni aux yeux des hommes, ni même à ceux du Patron. Et pourtant elle avait espéré. Il la protégeait, avait tabassé le mec qui l'avait blessé, elle avait espéré qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux. Elle se rendait compte que le fait d'être sa "pute personelle" signifiait surtout qu'il pouvait coucher avec elle comme et quand il le voulait et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire parce qu'en échange, il la protégeait.  
>Elle sentit les mains du Patron caresser sa joue, son épaules et ses côtes. Elle grimaça lorsqu'il appuya légèrement dessus mais ne gémit pas. Puis elle sentit des draps se reposer sur elle.<br>-On verra avec un médecin demain. Tiens mets ça pour dormir.  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il lui tendait une nuisette en soie blanche avec la culotte qui allait avec.<br>-Mais...mais, mais, mais...  
>-Quoi?<br>-Pourquoi?  
>-Tu le sauras assez tôt. Allez couche-toi et dors.<br>-Tu...  
>-Oui, je reste.<p>

**Stop! Oui je m'arrête là et non vous n'avez pas à m'en vouloir parce que j'en poste un autre tout de suite. C'est un chapitre en deux parties, donc la deuxième partie t'est aussi dédiée Camboune30 et tu comprendras mieux le pourquoi du comment...ou pas en fait.**  
><strong>Alors ça vous plaît au moins? Un Patron un peu plus "humain". Profitez-en ça va pas durer.<strong>  
><strong>Une petite review?<strong>  
><strong>Allez je poste la suite.<strong>


	8. Blessé (deuxième partie)

**Chapitre 6: Blessée (deuxième partie)**

Elle respirait calmement. Il était là, avec elle. Collée contre son torse, respirant son odeur, écoutant les battements calmes de son coeur...Lilith se surprenait à se sentir chanceuse. Il restait là, avec elle...pour elle. Ses bras autour de son corps la serraient fermement comme par peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Et elle restait là à savourer, les yeux fermés priant pour que le temps s'arrête, que la nuit dure éternellement.  
>Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si bien, elle n'aurait pas dû apprécier, elle aurait dû s'enfuir et ne plus jamais le revoir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour cet homme qui la tenait dans ses bras mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. De l'amour? Non, trop proche de la haine, trop proche du dégoût, trop proche de tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Alors quoi?<br>-Dors gamine. Tu réfléchis trop.  
>Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait quand même pas pensé à haute voix?<br>-Je t'ai réveillé?  
>-Non gamine, mais arrête de réfléchir, ton corps est tendu. Et je préfère que tu aies des forces pour demain.<br>-Mais...  
>Le Patron soupira et l'embrassa. Si c'était le seul moyen de la faire taire et de l'obliger à dormir...Il rompit le baiser, un peu trop rapidement au goût de la jeune femme et se rallongea sur les oreillers. Voyant qu'elle le fixait, il dit:<br>-Dors ou je t'assomme.  
>Elle se coucha, se rapprocha du criminel et s'endormit.<p>

Le lendemain fut difficile, elle entrouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, il n'allait pas la garder dans ses bras en la regardant tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle le savait mais elle avait espéré: encore une fois. Elle s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir d'empêcher les larmes qu'elle sentait venir de couler.  
>-Bien dormi gamine?<br>Elle releva la tête, il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte une tasse dans chaque main. Il lui en tendit une. Elle le regarda incrédule: il lui apportait du café au lit! Elle avala le liquide brûlant en le regardant touours sans y croire.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ne rêve pas gamine, c'est juste en attendant le médecin. Il paraît qu'il faut que je t'empêche de bouger et que je reste avec toi.<br>Son ton, bien que calme, exprimait à quel point il aurait préféré faire autre chose que jouer la nounou. Lilith grogna et reporta son regard sur les draps.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, Lilith tirait le tête et le Patron faisait les cent pas. Le docteur obligea Lilith à se rallonger, il remonta sa nuisette, examina ses côtes, la redressa, lui banda le torse et déclara:  
>-Beaucoup de repos, plus d'activité quelle qu'elle soit et surtout restez allonger au maximum, -il se tourna vers le P atron- pour le paiement...<br>-Une pute gratuite cette nuit.  
>-Ok merci.<br>Il partit et Lilith fit mine de se lever mais l'homme en noir se précipita sur elle et l'obligea à se recoucher.  
>-Je gaspille pas mes putes pour que tu gâches mon argent fillette!<br>-Et m'habiller j'ai le droit?  
>Il la lâcha, lui permettant de se vêtir et l'obligea à se remettre au lit. Il s'assit près d'elle et soupira:<br>-Tu ne me facilites pas les choses gamine. Tu vas pas pouvoir travailler et je ne vais même pas avoir le loisir d'en profiter.  
>-Patron...<br>Il releva la tête, il était parti dans des pensées peu catholiques de lui et la jeune fille en train de s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompe.  
>-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu prends soin de moi, pourquoi tu me...protèges.<br>-Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris?  
>Un sourire mauvais vint étirer les lèvres du pervers en costume. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui mordilla le cou la faisant légèrement gémir.<br>-C'est pour ça gamine. Parce que tu m'appartiens. Comme toutes celles que j'ai voulu, toi je te voulais et maintenant je t'ai. Tu es à moi. Ma propriété...  
>-Hein? Non!<br>-Oh si ma belle. Tu m'appartiens...et ce pour l'éternité.  
>Il éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre laissant Lilith complètement effondrée. Jamais le Patron ne serait d'un grand secours auprès d'elle, il la ferait souffrir continuellement, physiquement et psycholgiquement. Elle ne serait jamais à l'abri, il serait toujours là. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle lui appartenait vraiment. Son corps réclamait déjà celui du criminel.<br>Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

**Voilà. J'y croyais pas à ce chapitre mais j'ai réussi à le finir. Dites-moi que c'est bien! Non, sérieusement ça vous a plu?**  
><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	9. Fuite

**Chapitre 7: Fuite**

**D'abord désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt (mais vous en avez eu deux la dernière fois, ça compense non?), mais entre des révisions et un entretien important à 150 bornes de chez moi dans la semaine(et autres raisons personnelles), je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais me voilà avec la suite des aventures (sexuelles SBAF!) de Lilith et du Patron.**

Elle le savait. Elle le voyait. Il n'y avait que ça pour la "sauver" de cet enfer. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle avait trop honte et elle était trop fière pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, elle le savait. Il avait raison: elle lui appartenait. Mais ça, elle préfèrait se pendre plutôt que de l'avouer.  
>Elle se sentait frustrée, il la chauffait et la laissait en plan. Elle poussa un grognement et glissa sa main dans sa culotte commençant les vas-et-vient. Elle essaya d'imaginer qu'il était revenu et qu'il lui prodiguait ces douces caresses. Elle continua jusqu'à atteindre un semblant de satisfaction. Elle poussa un long soupir en rouvrant les yeux: c'était encore pire. Ce moment la faisait se sentir plus honteuse que jamais et la frustration était toujours présente.<br>Elle réfléchit à sa situation: devait-elle partir? Quitter cet endroit? Devait-elle se résigner à la seule chose qui pourrait lui permettre de recommencer à zéro? Avant qu'elle ne le rencontre, avant qu'elle succombe, avant qu'elle devienne sa "pute personnelle"? Oui, elle le devait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.  
>Elle se redressa en grognant à cause de la douleur, attrapa son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle avait retrouvé au fond de la poche de sa veste.<br>_-Allô?_  
>-Mathieu?<br>_-Oui?_  
>-Excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plaît? Je...je suis en danger!<br>_-Tu es où?_  
>-Au...au"Paradis rose".<br>_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là-bas?_  
>-Je t'expliquerais tout ça plus tard...mais viens s'il te plait.<br>_-J'arrives, je suis là dans 10 minutes._  
>Lilith raccrocha, remit ses escarpins noirs et descendit aussi silencieusement que possible de la chambre pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle prétexta aller fumer une cigarette pour que Madie la laisse sortir habillée en "Patronne" sans rien dire.<br>Mathieu n'avait pas menti: dix minutes plus tard, sa voiture se garait devant le bordel. Lilith monta en grimaçant, ses côtes la faisant douloureusement souffrir et elle soupira de soulagement lorsque Mathieu redémarra.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Lilith se laissa tomber sur le canapé et fixa ses mains crispées sur ses genoux.  
>-Allez, raconte-moi tout, dit Mathieu avec douceur.<br>Les mains de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler et elle fondit en sanglots. Et elle débala son sac: elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était parti de chez Mathieu entre deux sanglots.  
>-Et...et ce matin, il m'a dit...que je lui appartenais...p-pour l'été...éternité...et il est p-pa-parti comme ça...<br>Le schizophrène l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre tout au long de son récit et à présent, la fureur se peignait sur ses traits.  
>-Je vais le tuer! Dès qu'il rentre ce soir, il est mort!<br>-Mathieu...je suis tellement désolée. Tout est de ma faute! J'aurai...j'aurai jamais dû l'écouter...pardon...  
>-Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien Lilith. Il t'a menti et il s'est foutu de toi! Ecoute, tu vas rester ici le temps qu'il faudra et moi, je vais m'expliquer avec cet enfoiré. Après on avisera.<br>Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et elle le serra dans ses bras pour le remercier. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, profitant de cette étreinte pour essayer d'oublier un peu. Elle fermait à peine les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lilith et Mathieu sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir un Patron furieux.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fous là? dit-il avec un ton calme mais colérique.<br>-Je...je...balbutia Lilith.  
>-Je viens de te demander ce que tu fous là!<br>-Je...  
>-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter gamine!<br>-La ferme Patron! Elle est là parce que tu te permets de la séquestrer et je n'apprécie pas du tout! Alors elle restera aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra et si ça te plait pas c'est pareil!  
>-De quoi tu te mêles gamin? Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne te regarde pas!<br>-Si ça me regarde espèce de dégénéré! C'est une fille bien pas une de tes catins!  
>Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier et se tourna vers la jeune femme:<br>-Oh tu ne lui as pas dit?-son ton était beaucoup trop calme et amusé pour ne pas s'en inquiéter- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ma pute personnelle?

**Voilà le chapitre 7. Enfin! Je suis désolée de ce foutu retard mais je vous ai expliqué.**

**Je déteste ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas. Dites-moi s'il est bien quand même. promis je m'applique pour le prochain.**  
><strong>Enjoy! Review?<strong> 


	10. Révélations

**Chapitre 8: Révélations**

-Oh tu ne lui as pas dit? Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais ma pute personnelle?  
>Cette phrase résonna dans la pièce. Lilith se mordillait les lèvres en gardant résolumment les yeux fixés sur le sol. Mathieu la regarda puis reporta son regard sur le criminel:<br>-Si, elle me l'a dit mais à ce que je sache, elle n'était pas consentante.  
>-Pas consentante? Vraiment?<br>Le Patron gardait ses yeux rivés sur la jeune femme. Une fureur indescriptible était peinte sur ses traits mais sa voix restait calme. Et c'était ça le plus inquiétant.  
>-Qui c'est celle qui m'a réclamé de continuer? Celle qui criait "encore" sous moi? Celle qui m'a demandé de rester près d'elle la nuit dernière?<br>-Tu...tu ne comprends pas!  
>-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre gamine?<br>Elle releva le regard vers lui avec un visage fermé. Elle avait enfin compris, elle avait franchi la ligne rouge, le point de non retour mais de toute façon ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi ça la rendait si malade d'être en sa présence, pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer, pourquoi elle jalousait toutes ces filles...Elle était amoureuse du Patron. Et elle ne supportait pas ça car lui ne l'aimerait jamais en retour.  
>Elle se leva en grimaçant, se rapprocha de l'homme en noir et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Une seconde, un simple baiser d'une seconde. Elle se recula et retourna s'assoir auprès de Mathieu.<br>-Comprends, dit-elle simplement.  
>Elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Mathieu la regarda et eut une moue mi-dégoûtée mi-triste: elle venait de s'engager sur une route dangereuse et elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota:<br>-Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu guérisses et après tu choisiras ce que tu veux faire. Tu n'es pas en état pour l'instant, repose-toi.  
>-Un instant gamin! C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'elle.<br>-Certainement pas! T'es incapable de t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que ta propre personne. Il n'est pas question que tu lui fasses encore mal! File dans ta chambre ou dans un de tes bordels, je m'en tape mais je t'interdis d'approcher Lilith.  
>Le Patron s'apprêtait à répondre mais lorsqu'il vit Lilith se coller contre Mathieu en tremblant, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard auparavant, il décida d'abandonner pour le moment et se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

Mathieu prépara un café et le tendit à la jeune femme.  
>-Tu l'aimes le Patron?<br>-Je suis stupide, j'en ai conscience. Mais, oui, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai tellement detesté à force de le connaître mais en même temps, il a dit qu'il me protégeait moi, il a tabassé le gars qui m'a brisé les côtes et il est resté près de moi quand je le lui ai demandé...  
>-Et il t'a violé et t'a frappé et t'a obligé à devenir une prostituée. Lilith cet homme est...<br>-...le diable incarné je sais.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu veux faire?<br>Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle se serait sûrement enfui en courant. D'un autre côté, elle était bien avec Mathieu: il était gentil, attentionné et il tentait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout le contraire du Patron. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, définitivement et pour l'instant il n'y avait que Mathieu pour l'aider. Pour lui permettre d'arrêter de souffrir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le présentateur de son émission préférée: ses yeux bleus le fixaient, d'un air inquiet. Elle plongea dans son regard azur et ressentit un apaisement étrange s'emparer d'elle.  
>-Lilith...<br>Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Lilith ne lâchait pas des yeux son regard et ne réagit pas quand le schizophrène prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle ferma les yeux attendant que leurs lèvres se touchent.

**Voilà. Le chapitre 8 est enfin arrivé. Je crois que la partie la plus compliquée à écrire (pour moi) est passée donc la suite sera plus rapide à rédiger et donc à être publié sur ^^**  
><strong>Ca vous a plu?<strong>  
><strong>Reviews?<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>


	11. Dans tes bras

**Chapitre 9: Dans tes bras**

**Pardon pour le retard et ce chapitre est un peu court (mais y'a du lemon pour compenser). J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur émanant de l'autre, Lilith tremblait légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés et Mathieu se mordait la lèvre, visiblement hésitant. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille mais est-ce que l'embrasser parce qu'elle n'allait pas bien n'était pas immoral? Mais au point où il en était, il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, la morale pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et plongea sur les lèvres de la brune.  
>Ce baiser déclencha une foule de papillons dans le ventre de Lilith, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était doux, tendre, passionné. La main de Mathieu glissait dans son cou tandis que l'autre passait dans ses cheveux. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit un peu le baiser. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle ne devait pas bouger et, le plus important, elle avait oublié le Patron. Elle était avec Mathieu et seulement lui. Pas de voix rauque, pas cette odeur de sexe, pas de lunettes noires cachant son regard, pas de cynisme, juste un jeune homme qui l'aimait simplement. Il recula légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux:<br>-Lilith...souffla-t-il.  
>-Mathieu...je...je...<br>-Ne dis rien...chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.  
>Il l'allongea sur le canapé sans cesser le baiser et laissa ses mains s'égarer sur ses flancs et enlacer de temps à autre ses doigts à ceux de la blessée. Il la désirait, il le savait mais ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite, bordel elle s'était fait violée! Il descendit doucement dans son cou le mordillant doucement. Lilith ouvrit brusquement les yeux et laissa échapper un glapissement. Mathieu se redressa:<br>-Eh, ça va? Je suis...je suis désolé...je voulais pas...  
>-Non, non c'est rien, se justifia Lilith. J'ai juste cru...ça m'a fait penser à...oh non!<br>Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant dans un coin du canapé. Mathieu s'excusa une nouvelle fois et caressa doucement son dos pour calmer la jeune fille en pleurs.  
>-Je...je veux l'oublier...je veux oublier jusqu'à...son existence;...avec toi Mathieu...je te veux toi...<br>Le châtain la regarda abasourdi: elle lui demandait ça à peine 24h après son viol. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas mais de là à le faire vraiment...Elle le suppliait du regard. Cela suffit à faire craquer Mathieu. Il l'allongea de nouveau et se mit au-dessus d'elle fondant dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers. Il descendit sur sa clavicule, la léchant doucement, déboutonnant d'une main sa chemise pendant que l'autre s'égarait sur ses flancs. Lilith poussa un gémissement de plaisir sous les caresses du schizophrène, il savait vraiment se servir de ses mains. Les caresses étaient douces et diablement excitantes. Mathieu enleva la chemise de la brune et retira son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à la poitrine découverte la léchant, la mordillant légèrement marquant la peau facilement. La respiration de Lilith se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que Mathieu descendait vers son ventre en traçant un chemin avec sa langue. Une foule de sentiments tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres l'assaillait. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle aimait tellement les caresses du youtubeurs, pourquoi son corps en demandait toujours plus, pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas coupable, pourquoi une chaleur montait dans son bas-ventre...  
>-Mathieu...<br>Le susnommé releva la tête inquiet. Lilith lui sourit et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle. Il s'affairait à caresser ses cuisses sous sa jupe continuant à parsemer de baisers son ventre. Il remonta ses mains au niveau de la ceinture et descendit doucement la jupe embrassant les jambes au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait. Il remonta embrasser la jeune femme tout en caressant de sa main son pubis à travers le tissu de la culotte.  
>Lilith se perdait dans les sensations et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux idées à la suite. Elle se reprit assez pour déboutonner le jean de Mathieu et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes et elle s'aggripa à son fessier. Le reviewer la regarda et lui chuchota:<br>-Tu es sûre?  
>-Oui, souffla-t-elle.<br>Il descendit sa culotte et enleva son caleçon. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois et la pénétra doucement guettant la moindre réaction sur son visage. Elle se crispa légèrement au début puis, après quelques vas-et-viens, elle se détendit complètement et commençait à en réclamer plus.  
>-Ma...Mathieu...hmmmm...pl...plus...<br>-Et après elle balance qu'elle n'était pas consentante et qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle joue la pute, lança une voix rauque.

**Hihihi, je m'arrête là. C'était un peu prévisible mais je tenais tellement à ce qu'ils soient interrompu dans une situation gênante que j'ai avancé jusque là.**  
><strong>Alors qu'en dites-vous?<strong>  
><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	12. Dépendante

**Chapitre 10: Dépendante**

J**'étais inspirée pour le coup. Donc voilà la suite. J'espère que ça plaira toujours autant.**

Mathieu et Lilith ouvrirent les yeux et relevèrent la tête en même temps. Devant eux se tenait le Patron adossé contre le mur, sa cigarette à la main. Il tira une bouffée et continua à fixer son créateur et la jeune femme.  
>-Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous là?, s'écria Mathieu.<br>Le Patron prit un air faussement gêné et dit avec une petite voix:  
>-Oh pardon, je vous dérange? -il reprit sa voix naturelle- T'es au courant que tu couches avec ma propriété là? Alors qu'elle ne doit plus faire aucune activité quelle qu'elle soit pour guérir. Mais bon ça tu t'en tapes, hein gamine?<br>Lilith avait plaqué sa chemise contre elle dans l'espoir de garder un minimum de dignité et Mathieu avait remis son caleçon. L'homme en noir esquissa une grimace de dégoût et lança:  
>-Je pense que ça sert à rien de te cacher gamine! On a tous vu ce que tu es: une salope!<br>La brune ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps le Patron les regardait.  
>-Oh t'inquiète pas fillette, j'ai vu et fait plus hardcore pour ne pas être choqué par la piètre performance du gamin!<br>Mathieu le fixa avec haine et Lilith cru qu'il allait le frapper mais il se contenta de dire:  
>-Tu devrais pas en être fier si tu veux mon avis. Mais moi, au moins, je ne l'ai pas traité comme un objet et je ne lui ai certainement pas fait mal.<br>-Ah ouais? Je suis curieux de voir l'état de ses côtes.  
>Mathieu interrogea le jeune femme du regard et défit lentement son pansement. Les côtes étaient violacées et Lilith gémit quand le schizophrène les effleura.<br>-Qu'est ce que je disais?, lança le Patron sarcastique.  
>-C'est de ma faute, dit Lilith. J'ai insisté. Tu n'y es pour rien Mathieu.<br>Celui-ci la prit gentillement dans ses bras et lui murmura:  
>-Rhabille-toi ma belle. Tu prendras le temps qu'il te faut pour guérir. S'il faut je ferais venir un autre médecin, je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.<br>La jeune femme le regarda avec reconnaissance, l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la pièce pour se changer. Le Patron fixait Mathieu avec une moue dégoûtée:  
>-Tu me fais pitié gamin.<br>-Et pourquoi?  
>-T'es faible. T'es amoureux de la gamine et du coup tu l'empêches de s'affirmer et d'avoir du caractère. Si je la traite comme ça, c'est pour qu'elle devienne forte et qu'elle ne se fasse pas détruire dans ce monde. Sinon elle finira comme le Geek, une faible incapable de se défendre. Tu ne peux rien faire de toute façon, elle finira par revenir vers moi: elle est déjà mienne.<br>-Mais arrête putain! Lilith n'est pas une chose...  
>-Si, c'est ma chose! Elle est à moi et tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie en couchant avec elle. Tu vas vite comprendre gamin: on ne touche jamais à ma propriété sans me demander ma permission.<br>Mathieu se leva bruquement et plaqua sa création contre le mur. Il rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis.  
>-Dis ça encore une fois et je te jure que je te fais disparaître comme la Fille.<br>Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres du Patron et il répondit:  
>-Et risquer de perdre la moitié de tes abonnés? Ecoute gamin, on n'y trouve aucun interêt toi et moi. Mais j'ai un petit marché à te proposer.<p>

Lilith revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle en avait profité pour prendre une douche et ses cheveux encore humide retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard du Patron. Les deux hommes avaient déjà fini leur altercation et étaient assis l'un sur un fauteuil, l'autre sur le canapé.  
>Mathieu poussa un gros soupir et se tourna vers Lilith:<br>-Il faudrait que je te parle en privé de quelque chose d'important.  
>Le Patron se leva et partit avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.<br>-Lilith...tu m'as bien dit que tu l'aimais non?  
>-Je...-elle baissa les yeux-je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour lui...<br>-Et tu...tu ne veux pas penser un peu à moi? Tu ne veux pas essayer de...m'aimer?  
>Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda interloquée:<br>-Essayer? Mais Mathieu, c'est tellement évident que je t'aime que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Je t'aurai jamais demander de coucher avec moi autrement. Tu me prends pour qui?  
>-Attends Lilith! Calme-toi! J'essaye juste de savoir où on en est.<br>-Rien de plus simple.  
>Elle s'approcha de Mathieu et l'embrassa. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, la force de ses bras, tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était, tout ce qui la touchait, elle ne cherchait plus à savoir pourquoi elle était si bien, elle l'aimait tout simplement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter, Mathieu lui permettait enfin d'être elle-même sans contrefaçon, elle pouvait dire et faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'était plus la "gamine soumise" du Patron et ce soupçon de culpabilité qui lui rongeait le coeur était complètement anihilé par les sensations que lui offrait ce baiser.<br>Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait encore la brulûre du baiser sur ses lèvres et cette sensation lui rappelait dans quel état elle s'était senti la première fois qu'elle était sorti de chez Mathieu: elle ne pouvait plus oublier le Patron. Son odeur était encore imprimé dans son esprit, sa voix rauque, sa violence, ses insultes gratuites, sa force, ses baisers brusques, ses coups de rein...elle recula soudainement.  
>-Pardon Mathieu, je...je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer.<br>-Pas de problèmes. Ma chambre est là-haut. -il avisa le regard de la jeune femme- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je pense que tu auras plus de facilité à te reposer dans un lit que sur le canapé.  
>Elle monta les marches, entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit fixant le plafond. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement sortir avec Mathieu et oublier le Patron? Et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il vivait chez son créateur et qu'il lui ressemblait, il y avait autre chose. Autre chose de dérangeant, de malsain qui attirait profondément Lilith, autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier, autre chose...Elle savait ce que c'était mais, encore une fois, elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer que, oui, elle était bel et bien amoureuse du plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté. Mais et Mathieu alors? Elle l'aimait aussi ou c'était autre chose? Elle se prit la réponse comme une gifle: elle aimait Mathieu mais elle était prise d'une passion dévorante pour le Patron, elle en était dépendante. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix dessus, elle se rendait compte que l'homme en noir ne lui avait pas menti: elle lui appartenait.<br>Elle se redressa brusquement en prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait puis retomba sur le lit et enfouit la tête dans les oreillers pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour ce sortir de ce merdier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lilith se retroua dans le salon avec Mathieu.  
>-Mathieu...je crois que...toi et moi ça va pas être possible...<br>-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
>-Parce que...<br>Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il était trop gentil et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas à Mathieu! Elle murmura un "le Patron" inaudible et se cacha le visage dans les mains, honteuse. Mathieu se mordit violemment la lèvre et la regarda froidement:  
>-Ouais je vois. Il avait raison en fin de compte: t'es une salope! Reste ici jusqu'à ta guérison si tu veux mais après je veux plus te voir!<br>Il se leva et la laissa seule dans le salon.

**Voilà! Alors avant de vous déchainer (enfin si faites-le) sachez que vous saurez pourquoi notre youtubeur préféré agit comme ça. Mais seulement dans le prochain chapitre.**  
><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	13. Je te déteste

**Chapitre11: Je te déteste**

Mathieu sortit de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur.  
>-Je suis désolé Lilith, chuchota-t-il.<br>-Parfait! Tu as été très convaincant, railla une voix rauque.  
>Mathieu se tourna vers le Patron et grogna:<br>-C'est bon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, t'es content?  
>-Hé ça faisait partie du marché gamin. Tu la fais te détester pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi et je m'arrange pour qu'elle ne souffre plus...enfin dans la mesure du possible.<br>-Tu m'as juré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de mal!  
>-Et je tiendrais ma promesse. "Après on n'a pas vraiment la même conception du mal." pensa-t-il.<br>Il sortit et retrouva Lilih dans le salon, la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage. Il s'approcha et lança:  
>-Ca va gamine?<br>Elle releva vivement la tête:  
>-Toi! Je te déteste! T'as tout fait pour que ça foire! C'est à cause de toi si je peux pas avoir une relation normale, à cause de toi que je dors plus la nuit, à cause de toi que Mathieu me déteste...je te hais!<br>-Tu crois?  
>Il se rapprocha et prit son visage dans une main:<br>-Je n'y peux rien si tu as accepté d'être à moi. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de faire des galipettes avec Mathieu que je sache.  
>-Tu es une ordure -elle se remit à pleurer- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille?<br>Le Patron poussa un long soupir et la prit dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se débatrre mais il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et la laissa pleurer contre son torse.  
>-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber gamine. Jamais.<br>La jeune femme continua de pleurer contre le criminel, ne voyant pas le sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage. Elle s'aggrippa à sa chemise en se maudissant intèrieurement de sa faiblesse mais sur un point il avait raison: il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Il l'avait peut-être utilisée, l'avait insultée et ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais au moins il ne lui avait pas menti. Il s'était montré tel qu'il était depuis le début, il ne lui avait pas promis la lune et encore moins l'amour. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: l'amour n'existait pas. Pas pour elle en tous cas. Entre le Patron et Mathieu, elle avait dû admettre ne pas être tombé sur des hommes gentils, et pourtant elle avait espéré. Non, l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle. L'amour non, mais le Patron un peu plus. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres en pensant à l'ironie de son idée.  
>-C'est bon, ça va mieux gamine?<br>Elle avait cessé de pleurer et le Patron l'avait doucement lâché. Elle essuya son visage et dit:  
>-Oui. Je...je te remercie tu sais. Tu as vraiment été gentil.<br>-T'inquiète pas. Je suis là pour ça gamine.  
>Il se leva et sortit de la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien plus facile que prévu. Il croisa Mathieu qui grimaça, apparemment il avait entendu la conversation.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin?  
>-T'es content, t'as ce que tu veux!<br>-Oh non! C'est pas fini gamin! Je veux qu'elle te déteste pour de bon. Qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de toi.  
>-Je peux pas faire ça. Elle a assez souffert comme ça.<br>-Un marché est un marché gamin. Après je ne réponds pas de ce qu'il peut lui arriver...par accident. Les rues et les bordels sont si mal fréquentés...  
>-Ok, ok! J'ai compris!<br>-Sage décision gamin!  
>Mathieu serra les poings et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains et se dirigea vers le salon. Penser à la douleur, penser à la sécurité de Lilith, rien d'autre. Il se planta devant la jeune femme et la regarda froidement.<br>-Je t'ai entendu. Tu crois vraiment que le Patron à quelque chose à voir là-dedans? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de voir quand une personne est néfaste? -Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et chuchota- Tu es une pute, y'a pas d'autre mot. Il a su te cerner bien mieux que moi. Tu me dégoûtes.  
>Lilith le fixa interloquée puis se leva d'un bond, grimaça et lui lança:<br>-Tu cherches quoi Sommet? Tu crois pas que t'en fais trop? Tu veux que je te dise? Oui je suis une pute, c'est mon boulot! Mais si toi je t'ai pas fait payer c'est parce que tu me faisais pitié! C'est bon?! T'as entendu ce que tu voulais?! Tu m'as bien rabaissée et ça doit te faire plaisir! MERDE! Je t'ai fait confiance! Je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu tenais à moi. -Les larmes commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux- Je te croyais quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais! Je...je te déteste!  
>Elle le gifla et s'enfuit en courant dans la chambre du Patron. Elle entra avec fracas et se jeta dans les bras du criminel en pleurant à chaudes larmes.<br>-Pa...Patron...gémit-elle.  
>-Hé gamine, dit-il d'une voix douce. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?<br>-C'est...c'est Mathieu...il...  
>Le Patron la serra contre lui et sourit. Lilith lui appartenait totalement désormais. La brune releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et sans prévenir, l'embrassa.<p>

**Mathieu est horrible dans ce chapitre mais c'est pas sa faute, le pauvre! Et Lilith...suis-je la seule fanfiqueus eà aimer faire souffrir mes persos?**

**Reviews**?

**PS: J'étais pas sûre de le poster ce chapitre parce que ma souris est morte et j'ai dû tout faire avec mon pad qui n'est pas en très bonne état non plus. Si c'est vraiment illisible dites-le moi et je le reposterai en meilleur qualité après avoir racheté une souris.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


End file.
